Where is Forever?
by ChelsThePenguin
Summary: Sting and Lucy were married for 10 years and had a kid, Luke, but as time went by, for Sting, the marriage grew cold. Will love resurface or would just slip away? ONESHOT


Sting and Lucy were married for 10 years and had a kid, Luke, but as time went by, for Sting, the marriage grew cold. Will love resurface or would just slip away? ONESHOT

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Tragedy

Story artwork was made by orliux deviantart

Fairy Tail and its Characters all belong to Hiro Mashima

©Hiro Mashima

WHERE IS FOREVER?

STING'S POV all the way

On my way home, I've been pondering the words Yukino told earlier to me when we were on our dinner date. It's been bugging me too for a while now and I know that I have do something about it soon anyway. Here's a hint. I'm in a situation wherein I have to do something drastic and that is asking a divorce to my wife, Lucy to be with Yukino. I know I am a complete bastard thinking of asking Lucy a sudden divorce since I've been with her for like years and not only that we had a kid. But I can't deny the fact that I don't love her anymore and Yukino really captured my heart and I love her dearly.

I am now in our street and finally saw the house Lucy and I shared for many years. Before stepping out of the car, I clearly made my resolve to tell her tonight that I want a divorce of our marriage. Opening the door, I heard her say "Welcome home" and I didn't say anything back to her. I know it's rude not to say anything back to her but the things is, I don't know when will I be able to break the news to her when I act like everything is normal between us. Like I'm still her loving husband, when in reality I am not.

That night, she still served me dinner like nothing is completely wrong. It was like a routine now whenever I came home from work. I was about to tell her that I already ate outside but I noticed that she placed two plates on the table. One for me and one for her. She still hasn't had her dinner and she waited for me just to eat with me. I sat down in front of her but I didn't eat. She ate and started taking about our kid, Luke for a little while and that he was asleep already but after that she noticed I haven't ate the food she made and my plate is completely clean.

It's now or never.

She looked at me and I know she is confused. I reached her one hand and looked into her eyes. She gulped down and in that instant I saw the hurt into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I've got something to tell you" I said calmly.

She continued to look at me with those eyes and it seems like I didn't know what to say after seeing her. But I have to let her know what I was thinking about divorce.

"Lucy, I want a divorce" I said quietly but enough for her to hear.

She didn't say anything for a while after I said that to her. There's silence again. All she did was just turn her head to the other side so that I won't see the look in her face and then look down.

"Sting…

…Why?" she asked me softly, hurt is evident in her voice.

I avoided her question. As much as possible I don't want her to know about me and Yukino. My silence made her angry. Suddenly she just threw her chopsticks to me and suddenly yelled.

"You're not a man!"

She left me all alone at the table.

We didn't talk to each other that night. When I entered our room, I heard her sniffling. I know she was crying silently. She tried to quiet herself more when she realized my presence but she can't. I knew deep inside that she wanted to know what happened to our marriage but I can't give her an answer. She lost me. My heart. The love between us is not there anymore and _I pitied her_.

* * *

After two days, I finally finished the draft of our divorce agreement. I actually thought a lot about it. It stated that she could have the house, our car, and 30% stake of my company. I showed it to her this morning before Luke wakes up but she just glanced at it. And tore it into pieces. She left me [again] with the pieces of torn paper on the floor. I followed her in the kitchen and she was there facing the sink. Her hands were there on the edges of the sink, supporting her.

"Please Lucy. Consider this." I said quietly. "I know it's hard for you and very sudden-…"

I tried persuading her to reconsider what was in the divorce agreement but she didn't say a thing nor look at me in the face.

She became a stranger. It's not the same. I really felt sorry for her. For everything. For wasting her time with me, her resources, her energy. I love Yukino and I couldn't take back what I have said two days earlier.

When she still kept her silent facade, I gently reached for her and simultaneously she turned to face me. She broke down and cried in front of me.

When she cried, her knees trembled that she had to lean on me so as to support her petite frame. I hugged her so as to not let her fall on her knees. She cried a lot to the extent that it damped my shirt.

"Sting, don't do this… Please… Don't do this"

She kept mumbling these phrases while she cried in my chest.

* * *

The following day, I came home from the office and found her in our room writing something at the table. I know she loves writing stuffs for she's a writer but I find it very not like her since the whole divorce thing. I just left her there and went straight to bed. I am very exhausted because I had an eventful day with Yukino. I quickly fell asleep.

When I suddenly woke up, I noticed that I was all alone in bed. I checked the time and it's 4AM. Where's Lucy?

I scanned the room and I noticed she was still in the table where I last saw her yesterday. Odd. I thought but I didn't mind her so turned over and was asleep again.

It's now 7AM and I have to wake up. She's not in the table where I found her earlier anymore. I left the room and saw her in the kitchen preparing breakfast and lunchbox for our son, Luke. Luke was still asleep because he's not around with his mother. Lucy realized I was there in the kitchen. She left the kitchen and went into our room. She came back right away with papers in her hands. She placed it in front of me and I realized it was her divorce conditions.

In it, it was clear as glass that she didn't want anything from me. Not money or some assets but actually time.

"Sting, I want a month." She said quietly.

She requested that in a month we both struggle to live as normal as possible.

"Why?" I asked her. I was curious as to why she came up with such request.

"Luke" she muttered. "He'll have his exams a month from now. I don't want our divorce to disrupt him"

Of course, our son.

But I know there's something more behind it. Other conditions were for me to remember how I had carried her into our bridal room on our wedding day by requesting me to carry her out of our room to the front door everyday for that one month and to act as her husband for the final time.

I glanced at her but she won't look me in the eye. Is she going crazy? But then again, all I have to do is just accept her odd request, make our days together bearable, and so as to finish all these things sooner.

"Okay, I'll do it" I said.

I glanced at her and she gave a weak smile.

* * *

When I left the house for work, all I could think of is that finally, Lucy's accepting things little by little. I guess I have to tell Yukino about my wife's conditions about our divorce and in just a month, everything would be in place for me and Yukino.

"Is she really making you do that?" Yukino asked me when I told her about Lucy's divorce conditions. "Is she that desperate?"

"Guess she's doing this for our son" I replied.

Yukino just laughed.

"You know what, what she did was really absurd." She added. "Don't get me wrong Sting. But clearly no matter what tricks she does, you made your resolve right? She has to face it"

"Guess you're right" I said.

* * *

Today's going to be the first day that I have to do the conditions she presented to me. It was awkward and I admit both of us suddenly became clumsy in our actions that morning. Plus it's been a while since we had any body contact. We ate breakfast together as a family. She acted as a normal housewife, taking care of Luke's things, preparing his food and everything. I have to prepare as well for work. When the time that I have to decide to what tie should I use that day, she suddenly held my hand and she did it for me. She fixed the tie for me. And I felt something.

"Lucy… I…-"

Then her arms were around my neck hugging me.

"Carry me" she said softly.

Then I understood what she meant.

So I carried her outside our room towards the front door. Luke upon seeing us was confused but then smiled and suddenly said, "Dad's holding mummy in his arms!"

His words bought a pain in my chest. When I glanced at Lucy, she just closed her eyes and whispered something in my ear.

"Please don't tell Luke about our divorce"

I nodded. When we reached the front door, we waited for the school bus. When Luke left, I drove alone in the office, leaving her behind.

* * *

On the second day, things were much easier compared yesterday. Both of us acted much more easily. When it was time to take her out, she leaned on my chest. I felt a sense of nostalgia. Her scent. Then it hit me that I really hadn't looked at this woman carefully for a long time. She's not young anymore. She's thinner and she lost the sparkle in her eyes. It's like her eyes reflected an empty life. Our marriage had taken its toll on her. For a minute, I wondered what I had done to her.

A week after doing all her conditions, I felt a sense of intimacy returning and growing again. Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe was the woman who had given ten years of her life to me. Upon realizing this, it became easier for me to carry out my role as her husband and to lift her every day from our room to the front door. I didn't tell Yukino about this.

Before I realized it, a month slipped by.

She was choosing what to wear one morning. She tried her best dresses but she could not find the right one to wear. She couldn't find what she thinks the suitable one. Then she gave a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"hmm…they won't fit me at all"

I noticed that all the dresses she tried earlier were a little loose. That hit me. She had grown so thin. And maybe that was the reason why it was easy for me to lift her. What have I done to her? Am I really causing her this?

She had buried so much pain and bitterness in her heart. She tried to work things out of her own. I am a selfish man who did this to her. I am causing her so much emotional pain and I am doing nothing to stop this. I am the reason, the only reason why she's hurting.

My deep thoughts were interrupted by my sweet 6 year old son.

"Dad, it's time to carry mummy outside!"

I smiled to him and patted his head. To him, seeing me carrying his mother became an essential part of his life as well. Lucy the appeared on the door and gestured to Luke to come closer to her. Lucy hugged him tightly. I turned my face away from the scene because I was afraid that in that instant, I might change my mind and decision.

I then held Lucy in my arms. Her hand surrounded my neck so softly and naturally. I held her tightly and securely. It was like our wedding day. The day I held her in my arms after saying our vows to each other. But this time it was different. She was much lighter. When I held her in my arms I suddenly said my thought to her

"I realized that our life lacked intimacy."

* * *

I made my resolve. When I left Lucy earlier, I am sure that I will not let her slip away in my life. I drove as fast as I can. When I reached the company, I immediately went to Yukino's office.

"Yukino, I have something to say to you." I said.

"Hey Sting, You were earl-"

"I don't want the divorce anymore" I said interrupting her.

She just looked at me. Shocked and astonished.

"You're kidding right? Do you have a fever? She said while placing one of her hands in my forehead.

"Sorry Yukino."

After saying this, she glared at me and slapped me.

"Sting, what the hell are saying?" she said afterwards. "You're choosing that boring pathetic girl over me?"

She's really angry.

"My marriage life was boring probably because Lucy and I didn't value the details of our lives, not because we didn't love each other anymore. Now I realize that since I carried her into my home on our wedding day I am supposed to hold her forever". I said to her.

"Don't explain crap to me Eucliffe. We're done."

Those were Yukino's last words to me. After that, she gathered her things and slammed the door. Leaving me alone and_ free._

* * *

After everything that must be done, I immediately left the place and drove away. At the floral shop, I ordered a bouquet of tulips, her favourite flowers. The sales lady asked what I to write on the card. I smiled and I wrote:

_I'll carry you out every morning forever_

* * *

When I arrived home, I had this smile on my face and the flowers in my hand. I can't wait to tell her how much I love her and how I felt sorry for what I've done to her. To our lives. To our relationship. She really is everything to me. She was the one I chose and will always be.

When I was home, she was not in the living room, not in the kitchen, not on the first floor. So I immediately went up the stairs. She's in our room. She has to be. When I opened up our room. She was there, lying in our bed. Sleeping as if she just finished loads of work. I tried to wake her up.

"Hey, Lucy."

"Lucy?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She won't.

"Lucy!" i said, panic evident in my voice.

I touched her hand. And it was a little bit cold.

"Lucy!"

I realized she's not breathing at all. I checked her pulse and saw some papers on her hands and everything dawned on me.

.

.

.

She's dead. My Lucy is dead...

On her other hand were some medical papers stating that she was diagnosed with leukemia 2 months ago.

_My world stopped_.

* * *

My wife had been fighting cancer for months and I was so busy with Yukino to even notice. She knew that she would die soon and maybe she knew that all that's left is a month and she wanted to save me from the whatever negative reaction from our son, in case we push through with the divorce.— At least, in the eyes of our son—- I'm a loving husband….

_I pity myself._

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Whew. So far, I'm apologizing yet again because I'm not updating my stories anymore. I'm thinking, I should make other writers finish it and adopt my story…Yet I thank all of those awesome writers/readers/everyone who supported my other story(ies): I'm So Into You and Killed By The Shadows (though what I uploaded was just a prologue). To all those who followed/favorited, big thanks! Hope you'll like this StiCy.

So lately, I'm so loving crack pairings that I actually have no time to write my own cause I'd rather read and read and read. So this StiCy story is not actually an original story of mine. I was browsing one time when I encountered this story. I dunno if it was a real story or just a made up realization story but I know for sure that it is good. So to whoever wrote that story, I'll be borrowing your idea and instead of just random characters, I'll create a StiCy version of it. StiCy version. (Don't sue me please, I love your story) Anyway, here's the link to where the original story could be found at the end of this revised story to give credit to the ones who wrote it.

avmediastudio (dot com) /blog/married-or-not-you-should-read-this/

Again,

Story artwork was made by orliux at devianart

(dot com) /lucy-heartfilia-344070504

Fairy Tail and its Characters all belong to Hiro Mashima

P.S. please REVIEW. I would like to hear from you.


End file.
